Lovesick Sloth
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: Two years after the events of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Sid is suffering from lovesickness because of a certain dinosaur. Sad stuff at the beginning, humor stuff in the middle and sexual stuff near the end. Rated M for sexual content. Sid x Momma


**This is fanfic is about the couple from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.**

**The Ice Age Characters are owned by Blue Sky Studios.**

* * *

><p>Lovesick Sloth<p>

It was now dusk and everyone in Snow Valley is fast asleep, except for a certain animal who was wide awake in his cave. Sid couldn't sleep well tonight because he is suffering from insomnia and lovesickness due to the fact he misses Momma. He loves that dino and kids so very much, it's tearing him apart. Sid continues to groan while trying to sleep, but he couldn't find the strength to close his eyes.

"Mmph... Aaaah... I can't take it anymore! This lovesickness is killing me!" Sid groaned at himself. He stopped moving for a sec and finally falls asleep dreaming about being with his dino family again.

=**_Dream_**=  
>Sid was at Lava Falls again with his family and was really happy.<p>

"Feels good to be home, doesn't it?" He said to his 'kids'.

They happily nodded and nudged him slightly reassuring him. Suddenly, a cold wind blows in the valley chilling the sloth and the baby dinos.

"Aaah! I-It's cold!" He said shivering from the harsh wind.  
>=<strong><em>Reality<em>**=

The next thing the sloth knew; he was back in his cave where he looks around to see no one there. He began to cry about his family that he misses so much.

"Sid? Are you alright?" The voice said outside his home.

"Huh?" He looks up to see Diego at the entrance of the cave.

"Sid, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Diego said comforting the melancholic sloth as he walks over to him.

"I'm...I just have some...sleeping problems." He said to him.

"Well, why don't you come and sleep with us?" He asked.

"Um, no thanks... I'm good." He replied to the saber.

"Are you sure?" He asked again only to get a nod from his friend.

"OK then, see you in the morning." He said as left.

Sid waved sadly at his friend as he left the cave. A few hours passed, Sid was depressed and tired after thinking about Momma and her kids.

"Momma... I wonder what are you and the kids are doing down there...because...I miss you guys so much..." He said tearfully.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours passed, the snow stopped as the sky was turning into morning dusk. Sid looked up in the sky to see it was morning.<p>

"Oh no, not yet..." He said as fell back on the ground of the cave.

"I can't take this lovesickness anymore! It's really bad enough for me to avoid my friends because of it. *sigh* It's been what, 5 days since I haven't slept? *sigh* I need help." Sid complained about his problem to himself.

The sun began to rise higher warming up the sloth as he walks drearily and tired to the valley. He slumps through the snow and got onto the rock to rest his head.

"Wow, these are great! Thanks, you guys!" Peaches said holding three apples in her trunk.

"You're welcome." The possum brothers said.

Peaches were about enjoy her breakfast with her uncles, when she sees Sid laying on the rock with a pale look on his face.

"Peaches, are you OK?" Crash asked.

"Um, guys? Something's wrong with Uncle Sid." She worried about Sid as she runs over to the sloth.

"Hey Peaches, wait for us!" Eddie said as him and his brother goes over to the sick sloth.

"Uncle Sid? Uncle Sid, are you OK?" She asked shaking the sloth.

"Huh? Oh, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, good...morning to ya..." He said as he smiled and it quickly disappears and lies back down.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Eddie said.

"Yeah, you need help." Crash said.

"I'm...fi-...no wait, I'm not OK." He relied sadly.

"What's going on here?" A voice said behind them.

"Oh, hi, Uncle Diego." She greeted him sadly.

"Peaches, what's wrong?" He said as he looks to see Sid lying on the rock.

"Um, Peaches, Eddie, we should go." Crash said pulling his brother away from Sid.

"Why?" Both of the them asked.

"I think we should leave them alone for a bit." He whispered to them.

"Oh, OK." The two replied as they left Diego alone with Sid.

"Sid? Are you still up, buddy?" Diego asked the sloth.

"Um, I can explain, you see..." He stopped as held his head and was struggling to keep himself standing.

"Well, what is it?" The saber said impatiently.

"Please, stop with the...scary look...Di...e...go..." The sloth said as he falls to the ground blacked out from his illness.

"Sid? Sid! This isn't good, you need medical attention." The saber said and he heard the sloth sniffling.

"I'm...sorry...*sniff* my heart...is...broken...*sniff*" The sloth said while coming to.

"Broken? From what exactly, Sid?" The saber asked confused.

Sid looks away not telling Diego about his mental illness. The saber looks into his friend's eyes to see that they were puffy and bloodshot red with bags underneath them.

"Uh, Sid? Did you get any sleep at all?" Diego questioned about his insomnia.

"Oh, I haven't slept for 5 days straight and *stomach rumbles* I haven't eaten for 5 days." Sid replied sadly.

"Let's go." The saber said to the drowsy sloth.

"Where are we going?" The sloth asked him.

"We're going to see Manny and Ellie about your problem." The saber stated.

"What? No!" The sloth said as he tackled him.

"I can't let them see me like this! Diego, please don't take me to them!" He pleaded to the saber.

"Get off! *sigh* Sid we haven't seen you for 5 days and not to mention: Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Manny and me we're worried about you. Now tell me, what we're you doing during the past 5 days?" The saber demanded.

"I was...avoiding you guys until my condition goes down." The sloth confessed.

Diego was silent to hear that his friend was avoiding the herd because of his mental illness. What they didn't know was that Peaches, Crash and Eddie were listening in on their conversation.

"OK, I won't tell Manny and Ellie about your problem." Diego said defeated.

"Thanks..." Sid said as he hugged the saber.

"Let's go get my mom and dad." Peaches said quietly to the possum duo.

"OK, but I don't think Manny and Ellie are going to like this." Crash replied.

"So do I." Eddie replied.

"OK Sid, you can let go now." Diego said trying to pry the sloth of him.

"Heh heh, sorry, Diego." Sid said as got off him.

"You hungry, because there are some more food in the trees." The saber said cheering up the sloth.

"Sure, thanks for asking." The sloth replied.

* * *

><p>Both of them walked the nearest trees to get fruits down from them. Sid tries to climb the tree, but because of his lovesick depression, he was too weak to climb. He tries again and again, but the results are always the same. Diego sees this as a problem, so he climbs up the tree to get the fruits for him. He comes back down with the fruits in his mouth and dropped down next to him.<p>

"Thanks." Sid said as he starts eating them.

He was happy to see his friend eating the fruits he got for him. Sid was scarfing them down one by one and Diego was getting worried about his behavior.

"Hey, hey, slow down there bud." Diego said as the sloth stops eating.

"Sorry." The sloth said as he blushes and continues eating but this time only slower.

"What a crazy sloth." The saber muttered under his breath.

"He sure is crazy, but he's not that crazy." A gruff voice said.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys." The saber greeted the mammoths.

"Hey Diego, who are talking...oh..." The sloth went silent after sees Manny behind him.

"So Sid, what's this about you being sick?" Manny asked.

"How did you know I was...?" Sid stopped when he sees his niece appearing behind her mother.

"Oh...I was..." The sloth stopped when Diego spoke to the mammoth.

"Look Manny, try not scare with any questions about his illness." Diego warned the bull.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Ellie asked worried about the sloth.

"Well, I asked him a question why he was avoiding us for 5 days and he blacked out." He replied.

"Wait, he was sick during those 5 days?" The bull said aghast.

"Manny calm down, Sid's just a quiet sloth who doesn't tell us about his problems." She reassured him.

After Sid heard their conversation, he began to walk away and he feels like he's being weighed down as he walks. The next thing he knew, his legs turned to jelly and began to plummet into the snow. He tries to get back up, but his arms gave out on him and he falls into the snow paralyzed with love sickness. He thought about being with his 'family' again and starts sobbing again.

"What's wrong, sonny? Someone hurt you again?" An old voice asked.

Sid looks up to see an old molehog who had a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, hey..." Sid greeted sadly.

"Hmmm. I know that condition you have...lovesickness isn't it?" The old molehog said.

"I already know I have lovesickness and it...*sniff* it hurts. It hurts so much!" The sloth said as he cries in the snow once more moving arms around his head.

The old molehog is trying to find out what's causing his mental illness and he sees his friends walking over to him and the sloth.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I don't I can anything about your problem. Maybe, your friends can help." The molehog said to the sloth.

"Sid? Are you OK?" Diego asked as he puts his paw on Sid's back.

"Hmmm... Do any of you know about your friend's strange behavior?" The molehog asked the herd.

"Well, he was lying on the rock looking tired and sick." Peaches replied.

"He was crying uncontrollably, he couldn't climb like he normally does and he blacked out from his illness." The saber said to the molehog.

"Did he even sleep and/or ate anything?" The molehog asked the saber.

"He just started eating after 5 days." The saber replied.

"Yep, that lovesickness for ya." The molehog replied back.

"Lovesickness? I've never heard of that before." Ellie said.

"Me too. What is it anyway?" Manny asked.

"Oh, well, lovesickness is a mental condition that happens when you're distant from someone who you love other than anything else." The old molehog explained.

"Distant? How exactly?" The saber asked confused.

"Oh, when you're rejected by or reject that person or someone you saw before and never seen that individual for sometime in: months, years, etc. But it's mostly common in males." The molehog explained to them.

"Is there a cure for lovesickness?" Peaches asked the old mammal.

"Actually Peaches, there isn't a cure for a problem like this." Sid replied as he got his head out of the snow and rested it his claws.

"Thanks for finishing that sentence for me, Sid. I hope you eventually get over your depression or else." The molehog replied to the sloth as turns to walk away.

"Or else what?" Crash and Eddie said to the walking molehog.

"I can't tell you so, goodbye." The old mammal quickly said ignoring the possum brother's questions.

"Just tell us, please!" Manny demanded.

"*sigh* Fine, this happened to my friend before...if lovesickness isn't treated, then... the result is death." The molehog sadly explained to the herd as he continues walking away.

"Wh-What?" The bull said shocked about the truth.

"S-Sid... dies?" The saber said also shocked.

"Dude, th-that's not fair." Crash said tearfully.

"S-So isn't fair." Eddie said tearfully.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Ellie said comforting her daughter who crying in her trunk.

"Hey, isn't there another way stop it?" Manny yelled at the molehog.

"Well, you either try finding the individual who Sid loves a lot or trying making him forget about love by trying out various things!" The molehog replied back as he continues walking away.

"Thanks! Various things to cheer him up?" The saber said in bewilderment.

"Oh, dad can we take Uncle Sid into the cave?" She asked as she stopped crying in her mom's trunk.

"Sure we can." He said.

Everyone took Sid inside the cave and gently put him on the ground. Then they went back outside to think up a plan to cheer up their friend.

"So what can we do cheer up, Sid?" Diego said.

"Oh, I know!" Peaches said making a snowball as she goes inside to her uncle.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, Peaches tries to entertain her uncle.<p>

"Oh, Uncle Sid…" She said as she holds a snowball on her trunk.

Sid looks to see his niece sniffed in the snow and blows out her trunk and a waterspout came out of her trunk. He smiled at her trick, but it has ruined when she sneezed and looks at Sid with a sad look on her face.

"It's OK, Peaches, but I do love your trick though." Sid complemented and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Uncle Sid." She said as she left.

* * *

><p>Back outside, Peaches returned to the others.<p>

"So, sweetie how'd it go?" The bull asked her.

"Well, it didn't work out like it should, but he's feeling a little better." She replied.

"OK, it's our turn." Crash said.

"What can you two do?" The saber asked the duo.

"Watch, as me and Crash tell Sid our joke." Eddie said triumphantly as him and his brother goes inside the cave.

"I know how this is going to end badly." He said.

"Oh Diego, give my brothers a chance." She said to him.

"OK." He said going into silence.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, Crash and Eddie decides to entertain the sloth.<p>

"I got this, Crash. Hey, Sid!" Eddie said.

"Yeah?" Sid replied.

"Why did the dodo cross the road?" The younger brother started.

"Why?" The sloth asked.

"To get eaten by saber!" The younger brother finished and started laughing.

"Dude, it's 'to get to the other side'." Crash corrected his brother.

"Not it's not, because I changed it." The youger brother said defensively.

"Well, it sucks, period." The older brother said smirking at his brother.

"Oh, you wanna go, bro?" The younger brother asked balling his fists up.

"Oh, it's ON!" The older brother exclaimed also balling his fists up.

The two starting brawling into a fight cloud and went outside leaving Sid disappointed because of their actions.

"Well, that was pointless." Sid said as he watches the duo fight all the way outside.

* * *

><p>The herd sees the possum brothers still fighting until they both crashed into a tree and the snow falls on top of them.<p>

"Well, the practical joker bros. failed and I guess I should go cheer the sloth up." Diego said as he goes in the cave.

"Sid? I...I'm sorry about what happened to you earlier today." The saber apologized to the sloth.

"It's OK, Diego; you don't have to blame yourself because of my illness." The sloth reassures the saber.

"Thanks, Sid." He said as he walks out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Back outside, Diego returns to the herd.<p>

"So..." Ellie said to Diego.

"I just gave him a short warm conversation." The saber replied as he blushed.

"Aww, that's sweet, Uncle Diego." The young mammoth said.

"I guess it's my time to shine." The adult cow said as she grabs a few tree leaves and heads in the cave where Sid is in.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, it was Ellie's turn to entertain Sid.<p>

"Oh, Sid. I want you to watch, OK?" The shemoth commanded.

"OK, Ellie." He replied.

Ellie starting to do her usual fan dance right in front of Sid. He was amazed that Ellie could dance and he got up and starting dancing with her. They continued dancing for 2 1/2 hours and eventually they became exhausted from dancing.

"Whoo! Not bad, Sid..." She said in between breaths.

"You were not bad yourself, Ellie." He said also in between breaths.

"That was fun, see ya, dearie." She said as she left the cave.

"You're welcome, Ellie." He said.

* * *

><p>Back outside, Ellie returns to herd with a smile on her face.<p>

"Well, you two had a good time." Manny said with a smirk.

"2 1/2 hours of dancing, huh?" Diego asked with a smirk.

"It was kinda fun being with, Sid and I think it's your turn, hon." She said to her mate.

"OK, I'll go see him." The bull said as he goes into the cave.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, Manny tries to talk to the sloth.<p>

"Hey, Manny." The sloth greeted him.

"Hey, Sid. Can you ask me this: how come you've never told us about your condition?" The bull asked him.

"*sigh* I didn't want to you guys to worry about me, just go on with your normal lives and stop worrying about me." The sloth sadly explained.

"Sid, we can't do that. Why? Because if we worry less about you, we might lose you and this herd will be devastated." The bull explained back at the sloth.

"Wow, if my lady were here she- Oh, right, she can't be here." The sloth sadly remembered his love.

"Hold up, your love is someone you knew recently so that means-" The bull suddenly realized Sid's love.

"Um, Manny, I think you should go." Sid nervously spoke to the mammoth.

"Your love is that dinosaur that came up here a few years ago, right?" Manny smirked at him.

"Well, yeah, she is the most beautiful dino I've ever met and I...missed and loved herrrrrr." The sloth explained while whining about his love.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Sid, look I didn't mean to-" The bull was cut off from the sloth's response.

"It's OK, Manny. I'll...be OK." The sloth reassured sadly.

Manny said nothing as he left the cave to meet the rest of the herd.

* * *

><p>Back outside, Manny returns to the other.<p>

"So, what happened in there?" Ellie asked her mate.

"Uh, Peaches? Can you spend some time with your uncle in the cave?" Manny commanded his daughter.

"Can do." Peaches said as she runs off into the cave to see her uncle.

"Why did you tell her to see, Sid?" The shemoth asked.

"Uh, you guys know about the dinosaur that came up here looking for her kids a few years ago?" The bull questioned them.

"Yeah?" Both Ellie and Diego replied.

"That's Sid's love interest and the cause of his lovesickness." The bull responded.

"Wait. What?" The saber said dumbfounded.

"He's in love with the dino kids' mother? That's so sweet of him!" She responded in a pleasant tone.

"Look, I know it's crazy, but he misses her and the kids." The bull replied.

"But we can't get her because Buck destroyed the entrance to the world beneath us." The saber reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forget we can't go back to the Dino World." Manny remembered.

"Mom, Dad, can Uncle Sid take me to go ice skating?" The young mammoth asked her parents.

"Uh, sure, as long as Sid- No wait, how's about we all go?" The bull asked everyone.

"Really?" She happily replied.

"Sure we can." The bull answered.

"Thanks, dad! Oh, Uncle Sid!" The young calf said as she goes back inside the cave.

"Manny are you sure that's a good idea?" Ellie asked concerned about her husband's decision.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, maybe ice skating is the only thing that cheers Sid up." The bull reassured her.

"Um, we're going ice skating?" Crash asked after hitting his brother.

"Together?" Eddie also asked after hitting his brother.

"Of course we are. It's the only way we could cure Sid of his love related illness." Diego said.

"Oh." The both brothers replied.

"Whoa! Hold on, Peaches! You're pretty excited about going ice skating, are ya?" Sid asked as the young mammoth pulls him outside with her.

"Ready!" She said as holds onto Sid with her trunk and he nervously laughs.

* * *

><p>The herd walks to the frozen lake and stops to take in the beautiful scenery.<p>

"Wow, it sure does look nice." Ellie said looking at the scenery.

"Yeah...looks great..." Sid said feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you OK, dearie?" The cow said to her forlorn friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys... I always come here to look at the dinos down there." The sloth confessed.

"How can you see them under the ice?" The saber asked.

"Oh, simple... I just looked closely through the ice and saw them including a few friends we saw before: Momma and her kids, Buck and Rudy." He explained.

"You saw Uncle Buck?" Peaches asked him.

"Well yes, he's still fighting Rudy like he always does." The sloth smiled slightly at her.

"That's Buck for ya." The saber replied.

"Wheeeee! This is fun!" The calf said as she skates on the ice.

"Hey, wait for me!" Crash said as he skates on the ice.

"And me!" Eddie said as he follows his brother.

"Well, I guess I should join the fun." The saber said joining others.

"You guys are first, right?" Sid nervously asked the mammoth couple.

Manny and Ellie smirked at each other and gave Sid a push.

"Whoa! You guys! I can skate by myself, but thanks anyway!" The sloth shouted at the mammoth couple.

"Well, shall we get going to meet the others?" Ellie asked to her mate.

"Um Ellie, I don't think I can because you know I'm not really good at skatiiing!" Manny said as his mate pulls him with her on the ice to see that he skates normally.

"Liar." The cow said softly as she smirks at him.

"OK, so I've been practicing skating, big deal." He said defeated.

The herd was enjoying themselves on the lake while Sid was too busy looking through the ice to see if his 'family' was there.

"You're still looking through the ice?" The saber asked him concerned.

"Yeah..." The sloth said in a short reply.

"I'll have a look with you." The saber said as joins Sid viewing the dinosaurs from above.

"See them, Diego?" The sloth asked sadly.

"Yeah, Sid, I see them and hey! I see the mother that took you away from us." The saber said looking the t-rex down below.

"Y-Yeah and sh-she's really fine t-too..." The sloth said as his voice trembles.

The t-rex roars very loud causing the ice to break a little scaring the herd.

"Um, I think you guys should leave now..." Sid said to the herd while looking down again.

"What for dearie?" Ellie asked worried.

"Well, the ice here breaks a little every time when a dino roar." The sloth explained nervously.

"So you've been here for 5 days and knew the ice was breaking?" The bull asked him.

"I didn't want you guys come here because...I don't want you guys to get hurt!" The sloth said looking at the dinos under the ice again.

"Uh, Sid? Why don't we-" The bull was cut off by the sloth's crying.

"I can't take his crying anymore, Manny! Isn't there something he likes other than ice skating?" The saber said to the mammoth.

"Uh, Diego? I hate to tell you this, but I'm plumb out of ideas. I don't know anything what Sid likes or dislikes." Manny explained sadly.

"Great, so basically we're pretty much out of luck, right?" Diego said defeated.

"Well, Sid never told us what he likes or dislikes so, um... Sid, what do you like?" Ellie asked to the sloth who suddenly stops crying.

"Um, well, I do like flowers, taking a stroll and you know there are a whole lot of things I like and... it's too much to explain them." Sid said wiping his eyes.

"Anything you don't like?" The saber asked.

"Well, I don't like getting eaten, getting hit and wait why am I... Um, look you guys, I definitely don't feel talking about my dislikes... too awful and...sad." The sloth said looking away from the others.

"Sorry I asked." The saber apologized.

"That guy is really scary." The sloth said looking at Rudy underneath the ice.

"Who? Oh yeah, Rudy." The bull as he spots the albino under the ice.

While under the ice, the albino baryonyx looks up to see the herd and roars loudly at them.

"Well, we should go now." Manny said to everyone as he sees the ice breaks even more.

"OK...you guys go on...I'll just stay here and watch the dinos goes by." Sid said.

"No, we're leaving and you'll see the dinos when it's safer next time." The bull sternly said as he picks up Sid.

* * *

><p>They came back to the valley and Manny gently puts the sloth down. Sid looks around and starts to feel uneasy and nauseous.<p>

"Are you OK?" Manny said worried about his friend's nauseous behavior.

"Oh, I'm- I'm fine...it's- I need to lie down for a bit." Sid said as he lies down on his stomach in the snow.

Manny continues to stare at Sid until the sloth curls up into a ball falls asleep. He left the sloth alone to pick out some food him.

=**_Dream_**=  
>Sid was in the cave with his 'family' again and feels happy to be with them.<p>

Momma bends to kiss her 'mate' and he kisses back.

"Uh, Sid?" Momma said in Diego's voice as he causing the dream to end.  
>=<strong><em>Reality<em>**=

"What do you think you're doing?" Diego asked as the sloth continues kissing his nose.

"Huh? Aaah! What in the? Where's-" Sid was about finish when the saber starts talking.

"You we're dreaming about kissing the dino and you ended up kissing me!" The saber angrily replied.

"Sorry." The sloth apologized sadly.

"Look, Sid, I know it's hard to be away from someone you love, but you gotta let it go." The saber said trying to comfort the sloth.

"I know but it's really hard and I can't get her out of my head." The sloth exclaimed in agony.

"Well yeah, that is pretty true." The saber replied.

"What about you? Did you have any love ones you haven't seen in long time?" The sloth asked.

"Well, there's my father, mother and my brothers: Soto, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke." The saber explained to him.

"No, I meant a girlfriend or some other female you knew." The sloth said trying to be specific.

"Um, I don't have any girlfriends to begin with." The saber replied as smirks at his friend.

"Sorry I asked such a stupid question..." The sloth apologized as he blushed.

"It's fine." The saber chuckled.

Sid chuckled also and Diego was surprised to see the sloth laugh.

"It's nice to see you laugh, Sid." The saber said to him.

"Thanks and I'm feeling hungry." The sloth replied about food.

"So am I, let's go." The saber said as both of them went to the other to eat.

* * *

><p>It was now dusk and Sid returns to his cave still thinking about Momma and her kids.<p>

"I wonder how she's doing now." Sid said as walks out of his cave to see it was dark.

Sid was about to walk to the frozen lake he was at earlier, but first, he had to go see if the others are sleeping. The sloth went into the valley and inside their cave to see the herd in a deep sleep.

"Sleep tight, everyone." He said as he quickly dashes off to the lake.

* * *

><p>When he got to the lake, he starts sliding on the ice like he used to 5 days ago. It was peaceful until he heard a roar coming from Rudy again and the ice starts to break even more. While skating, Sid trips on the crack and fell on the ice.<p>

"Owww, that really hurts!" He said as he slowly picks himself up from the frozen ground.

Suddenly the ice starts to break underneath him.

"Oh no..." He said scared as the ice cracks.

The ice gave out and Sid plunged under to the Dino World screaming. Luckily, he fell on top of the tree and passed out. A few minutes later, he wakes up to find himself still alive.

"Hey! I'm alive! I'm alive and I'm waaaay up." He said checking his surroundings.

"OK, don't panic, I'm in the Dino World and everything looks a bit smaller...even the dinosaurs. Wait a minute... Dinosaurs aren't small!" The sloth said as he takes a look at himself.

The next thing he knew, he heard a growl nearby and looks down to see a familiar dino growling at him.

"Hey Momma, how's it going?" He greeted the t-rex.

The t-rex responded by ramming the tree causing Sid to fall out of it and onto the ground.

"Hey! Why did you- whoa you look smaller as well." He said as he sees Momma smaller than him.

The female recognized the sloth and turns away from him.

"What's wrong, Momma? Aren't you happy to see me again?" He asked but the t-rex ignored him and left.

"What's gotten into her? I'm sure there's no big-" He was cut off from a snort behind him.

Sid turned around to see the albino behind him growling and he was the same size as him.

"Oh, h-hey there, Rudy. I see that you're well and you're just about my size." He nervously said to the albino baryonyx.

Rudy growled at the sloth and Sid seems to know what he's saying.

"Um, are you saying that I grew?" Sid asked confused.

The baryonyx nodded a 'yes' to him. The sloth was shocked to see that he grew to Rudy's size.

"H-How is that possible? I mean how did I grow into a giant?" He panicked.

"I think I might help ya with that mate." The British-Australian accent voice spoke.

"Hey, Buck, right?" The sloth said as the baryonyx rushed past him starts attacking the weasel.

"Hold on up sec, mate. Wait til I get this beastie away from us!" Buck said he lures Rudy away from the area.

"OK." He sighed waiting for the weasel to return.

Two hours has passed and Sid was bored waiting for Buck to return.

"Where is that crazy lunatic?" He said still waiting on the weasel.

"I heard that, mate." The weasel said sternly.

"Aaaah! D-Don't scare me like that!" Sid said frowning at Buck.

"Sorry 'bout that. Now, wot are ya doin' down here mammal, lost way?" The weasel questioned the sloth.

"Actually, I was ice skating up there for a bit, I tripped on the ice crack and fell down on that tree." The sloth explained to him.

"And wot else?" The weasel asked some more.

"Oh yeah, I passed out from the fall and woke up huge like Rudy." The sloth explained some more.

"Hmmm, huh?" The weasel said as he notices dried tear stains on the sloth's cheeks.

"What?" The sloth asked as the weasel looks in his eyes for close observation.

"Have you been cryin' mammal?" The weasel questioned him.

Sid didn't answer the question making the weasel more concerned.

"Wot's wrong? You can tell me." Buck said trying to reassure his friend.

"I was miserable for 5 days because of..." Sid said stopping his statement.

"Because of…?" The weasel said trying to get Sid to finish his sentence.

"Lovesickness..." The sloth replied.

"Oh, that peculiar sickness..." The weasel said looking away from the sloth.

"You know about it too?" The sloth said shocked.

"Well, yes ya could say that and I know why ya grew so large." The weasel said to the sloth about his condition.

"What?" The sloth replied.

"Ya grew because ya love someone too much." The weasel explained to him.

"I love someone too much? Who do I- Oh I know...Momma." The sloth said remembering his lover.

"Well, I did see her reject you because of yer size matter." The weasel explained some more.

"Well, what am I supposed to do to get rid of this lovesick disaster?" The sloth said wanting to rid himself of his mental condition.

"Well... if ya love Momma...ya could try...ya know." Buck said as he smirked at Sid.

"You know what?" Sid said confused.

"Try matin' with her." The weasel told him the answer.

"M-M-Mate with her?!" The sloth said shocked about Buck's answer.

"Hey, either it's matin' or be stuck with lovesickness foreva until ya die." The weasel said in a serious tone.

"She's a dinosaur, I'm a mammal...I don't know if she'll agree if I ask her about it." The sloth said nervous about the whole situation.

"It's worth a shot. See ya later, mate!" The weasel as he left the giant sloth alone.

"Yeah...see ya... I don't know, but I guess I'll have to follow his advice." The sloth said as goes off to find Momma.

Sid wanders the jungle for about an hour looking for the female dinosaur, but to no avail, he takes a rest by the cave.

"Mating with a dinosaur isn't my best plan. I mean I don't even know how to mate." Sid said as he confessed to himself.

"Now how am I supposed to get back?" He said thinking of a way to get but it was stopped when he heard a familiar growl.

"Oh, hey there, Momma! Look, I know I'm suppose to leave, but I'm trying find a way to-" He was cut off from her nuzzle.

The female stares at Sid sadly leaving him confused.

"You don't want me to leave? Why?" He asked her.

Momma growled at him and he also knows what she said.

"I know I haven't seen you for 2 years, but I have this lovesick obsession of you." He said as he turns away from her and blushes.

She growled some more just to get his attention.

"OK, I understand that, but uh...you know...Buck said that...the only way to get rid of my lovesickness...is to...heh heh...mate...with...you..." The sloth said nervously as his face turns beet red.

Momma also blushes from what the sloth said and decides to lead him inside the cave. As she goes inside the cave, Sid follows her inside and saw her sitting down facing him.

"Nice cave...really...nice..." He said still blushing.

Momma smiled raising one brow at Sid and uses tail to grab Sid's leg and pulled him closer.

"Whaaa! Hey what are you- hmmph!" He was silenced by Momma tail on his mouth.

Momma continues to use her tail on him and she spots the sloth's member slowly coming out of his sheath. She uses her tail on his member to make it come out causing Sid to moan. Next, she stops using her tail and wraps both her feet around it and rubs it up and down.

"Ooooh...that feels so good!" Sid moaned in pleasure.

She continues her footjob on his member and she was enjoying herself quite well and so is the sloth. She starts going faster on the sloth's huge member that is now fully erect.

"Ohhhh...Momma...don't stop!" He said moaning from the pleasure.

The t-rex smiled at her lover as she was going at very fast pace with her feet.

"Ahhhh...I'm...I'm gonna...cum!" He said nearing his climax.

Momma continues rubbing Sid's member until it erupted a huge amount of cum all over her feet.

"That's...really...nice... Looks like... I'll have to...clean up your mess." He said in between pants as sees his cum on both of Momma's feet.

Sid grabbed the right leg and starts licking off the cum of her feet even between her toes causing the reptile to moan. After he finished with her right foot, he started on the left foot causing her to moan some more.

"You like that, don't cha?" He smiled at her as he finished licking the cum off her feet.

The t-rex smiled him and growled with pleasure.

"Next is this, my dear." The sloth said as he walks up to her torso starts licking her cloaca.

Momma moaned loudly in pleasure as Sid continues licking at her opening. He continues licking while the t-rex sticks out her tongue in pleasure and breathes heavily. The sloth stops licking her and sat down in front of the reptile.

"OK, Momma. Now it's your turn." He instructed the dino.

The t-rex mother gets up from the ground and puts her head down near his member and closes her mouth on it. She started licking and sucking on his member and heard Sid moaned in pleasure.

"Ooooh, that's a good girl..." He said in a lustful tone.

Momma loves the taste of the sloth's huge member and starts licking and sucking it violently. Sid grabbed his lover's head and shoves his member into her throat and climaxed. He released her and she laid on her back smiling at the sloth raising her brow at him again.

"Sorry about that, love. Now hold still." Sid said to his 'mate'.

He walks up to her torso and observed her body.

"You ready?" He said and the dino responded with a 'yes' nod.

The sloth slowly enters his member into her cloaca and the t-rex moaned loader than usual.

"Shhh, I don't want to wake any dinos nearby, love. So try to keep it down." He warned her and Momma shook her head.

Sid was thrusting his member into her in and out slowly causing the dinosaur to moan softly. He looks at the t-rex gave her a french kiss and she did same. The sloth began to go faster and Momma was moaning enjoying her relationship with Sid. With every moan, Sid began to quicken his pace humping the dino and Momma curls her feet as the sloth continues humping her.

"I...I...never thought...that you...feel this...good, Momma!" He said in between his thrusts.

After some time has passed, Sid and Momma were getting close to their climax.

"Ohhhh...here...it...cu-ahhhhh!" Sid said as he and the t-rex climaxed together.

Sid got off of her and stares at her afterglow beauty. Momma then got up and turned around moving her tail to the side, exposing her open for her lover. He walks over with his member still fully erect and inserts it inside her tailhole. The sloth wraps his arms around her waists and began thrusting into her.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He said as he continues humping her.

Momma looks back at him and smiled from the pleasure he's giving her. The sloth grunts as he starts going faster and harder inside the rex.

"You're so tight…gonna cum soon." He said grunting with every thrust he's giving Momma.

The female can feel herself close to cumming and closes her eyes and feel the pleasure overwhelming her. They went on for 2 hours nearing fatigue.

"H-Hold on girl! I'm getting close to- hmmmph!" The sloth came inside her and pulls out his member and falls back to the ground catching his breath.

He sees his lover's tailhole leaking out some of his cum he released inside her. The t-rex turns around and deviously grinned at her fallen lover and walks towards him.

"Um, Momma? What are you doing? *gasp*" He gasped as sees her tail straightening his member.

She looks at him with a pleading look on her face.

"OK Momma, you can if want." Sid said letting the dino do whatever she wants.

Momma lets go of her 'mate's' member and gently sits on top of it causing the sloth to moan slightly. She starts moving up and down on his member and growls from the pleasure and Sid doesn't mind not one bit.

"H-Hey…you're getting pretty good with this, dear." He said feeling a wave pleasure from the t-rex.

Sid wrapped his arms around her waists and the t-rex starts to go faster than usual and both animals started moaning from the pleasure they're giving to each other. As more time passes by, both Sid and Momma climaxed again and passed out from their copulation. Waking up regaining consciousness, Sid looks at Momma to see that she was bigger than him.

"I guess I'm back to normal huh?" The sloth said sadly.

Momma regains her consciousness and sees Sid back in his normal size. She growled sadly at him, but she smiled at him for their wonderful experience.

"Well, girl, it was wonderful while it lasted." He said to the t-rex only to get a nuzzle from her.

"I was wondering, Momma. Where are our kids?" He asked her about their 'children'.

She picked up Sid and showed him the babies sleeping in the back of the cave.

"Oh, they're fine." He said as he smiled at the young rexes.

The mother let out a huge yawn and dropped Sid on the ground.

"Careful, darling." The sloth said to the female and heard chirping coming from the young rexes.

"Oh, I'm sorry kids; I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized as the dino kids walked over and hugged him.

"I'll be going now everyone, see ya later." He said to his 'family' as they fall asleep.

Sid walks off to the spot where he had fallen. He stares up at the hole wondering how to get home.

"How am I supposed to get home now?" The sloth said to himself.

He suddenly heard flapping in the distance and it was Roger who spotted Sid and land right beside him.

"You want to take me back up there?" He asked the pteranodon and the creature nodded a yes.

"Wait fer me, mate!" The weasel said running towards Sid and Roger and landed on the pteranodon's back.

"Alrighty then, let's go! Whoa!" Sid said as the dino takes off with him and Buck.

"Yeeeehaaaaaw!" The weasel shouted as all three of them reached the top.

Sid reaches for the hole and climbed out of it leaving the Dino World, but he turns around to Buck and Roger.

"Thanks you guys, especially you, Buck." The sloth said in a soft tone.

"Yer're welcome, mate. My advice helped ya and the missus, right?" The weasel replied.

"Yeah...it sure did..." The sloth said thinking about his earlier experience with Momma.

"See ya later, Sid." The weasel said as him and Roger goes back to their world.

"See ya later Buck and thanks for everything." The sloth smiled as he sees the snow started to fall.

The sloth left the ice lake and went back to his cave and rested until morning. A few hours later, Sid opened his eyes and sees the sky turning into morning dusk. The next thing the sloth realized, he doesn't have lovesickness anymore and he was happy to go into valley and eat breakfast with everyone else.

"Sid? How are you feeling?" Diego asked him.

"I'm all better now, all thanks to a little help." He said to the saber.

"Sid? How are you feeling?" Diego asked him.

"I'm all better now, all thanks to a little help." Sid said to the saber.

"What little 'help'? And why do you smell like you've been mating?" The saber questioned him.

"Well..." Sid explained what happened the previous night while everyone in the valley was asleep and Diego was shocked to hear everything the sloth did.

"Whoa… So you fell through the ice, grew into a giant because of your lovesickness and mated with the dinosaur that kidnapped you from us?" The saber asked dumbfounded.

"Well...yeah that's what happened." Sid confessed as he blushes.

"Wow, that was a crazy story you told and your lovesickness is gone, right?" The saber asked him again.

"Yep, I'm lovesick free!" The sloth exclaimed happily.

"It's nice to hear that, Sid." Manny said coming out of the cave.

"I'm so glad that you're cured!" Ellie said to her friend.

"So are we!" The possum brothers said.

"Hooray! Uncle Sid you're all better now!" Peaches said as she tackles her uncle.

"So Manny, did you hear-?" The saber was cut off from the mammoth's reply.

"Of course I heard that Sid fell into the Dino World and spent some quality time his 'wife'." The bull replied.

"Well it was nice of the dino mother to relieve Sid of his love-related illness." The cow replied about her friend.

"Hey, you guys! On the house!" The sloth said showing fruits to the herd.

"Thanks!" Peaches, Crash and Eddie said as they ate the fruit.

"Well?" Ellie said to Manny and Diego.

"I'll try it...just a little." The saber said walking towards Sid and others.

"Yeah, let's go eat." The bull said as they walk over to the others.

Everyone in the herd was happy including Sid who has gotten rid of his 5 day lovesickness condition.

He was happy to be with his 'family' again and a single tear escaped from his eye.

"Are you OK, dearie?" The shemoth asked as everyone looks at Sid.

"Oh, I'm fine...I was just happy I finally got to see my friends and 'family' from below yesterday." He explained to the herd as he wipes his eye.

"Did they come up or...?" The young mammoth stopped her question short.

"Actually..." The sloth explained what happened leaving out the copulation he had with Momma.

"Whoa! You saw Buck?!" Crash asked.

"How is he?" Eddie also asked.

"He's fine and he's still fighting Rudy as always." Sid explained again.

"Uncle Buck is never going to get tired of Rudy is he, Uncle Sid?" Peaches replied smiling about Buck and Rudy's rivalry.

"Never in a million years, Peaches." He said and everyone laughed.

The herd enjoyed themselves and Sid will never about his time with Momma.

Please note: Lovesickness is a mental condition that requires medical attention and MUST NEVER BE IGNORED!

Symptoms include: nausea, insomnia, lack of appetite, having a melancholic personality, etc.

It also may cause the person to commit suicide or cause death. (This is just a mental note about Lovesickness.)

Please review.


End file.
